Trouble
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Although Nick is in prison, Kelly's past still comes back to haunt her. I own nothing except for the characters I made up. Check out my profile for some new details.


Kelly is now three months pregnant. While she is at work, Ryan is in his home office working on a case at 9:00 in the morning. Josh and Wilfred are also in his office, playing on the floor. Josh gets fussy.

"Only a few more minutes, Josh. I promise," Ryan says to Josh.

"You know, Ryan, I could help you with that case," says Wilfred.

"I don't think so. You remember what happened last time."

"Oh, come on! I'm still alive. Not to mention the dirt I found on the television producer saved Jenna's career."

"I have enough evidence to prosecute the man accused of stealing from his company," Ryan says in a somewhat frustrated tone.

Ryan closes his laptop and stands up.

"I'm ready to start heading to the park," Ryan says as he picks up Josh.

Ryan, carrying Josh, and Wilfred walk to the park. Ryan takes Josh to the swing. Wilfred stands next to Ryan.

"See, Wilfred, things aren't that bad. We've been spending a lot of time together the past couple of months," Ryan tells Wilfred.

"I guess you're right. I was a bit jealous awhile ago. I'm sorry I ran away from your wedding," Wilfred says.

"Jealousy sometimes gets the best of us. But it's over and done with."

"I'm getting more attention from you than I am from my owner. She's so busy getting ready for the twins' arrival."

"It's going to be a busy time for them. But once the twins get older, they'll be crazy about you. You'll probably want to get away from all the attention."

"Well, if you're the one paying attention to me, I'll enjoy every minute of it."

"I made my promise that I would make time for you no matter how busy things get. I will keep that promise," Ryan reassures Wilfred.

Josh gets fussy in the swing.

"You wanna go slide now?" Ryan asks Josh.

Josh giggles nods his head.

Ryan lifts Josh out of the swing. Ryan takes him up to the smallest slide. He slides down with Josh.

"Wee!" Ryan says as he goes down the slide.

"You look like a complete idiot," Wilfred says, laughing.

"I'm playing with my one year old son," Ryan says in a frustrated tone.

"I know. I just can't help but laugh."

"Wait until you spend every day with the twins. You'll be using baby talk, too."

"We'll see about that."

"I think the little man is getting tired, Ryan says to Wilfred. Let's go back to my house. We can watch a movie or something while Josh is asleep."

Ryan and Wilfred begin to walk back to Ryan's house.

Later that afternoon…

Everyone is at Ryan's house for dinner. They are celebrating Ryan's successful case at the law firm. Kelly puts the food on the table.

"Now that the food is on the table, I say, we propose a toast, says Ryan's father. To Ryan, for his first win back in practice."

"To Ryan!" everyone says.

They raise their glasses and toast to Ryan. Most everyone has wine, except for Kelly and Jenna since they are pregnant. They begin eating dinner. They are talking and laughing when all of a sudden, they hear a window break. Jackson and Josh, from the nursery, start crying.

"The nursery!" Kelly shouts in a fearful tone.

"Ryan, Drew, Mike, come with me," says Dan.

The men get up from the table and run to the nursery door. Dan tries to open it, but it is locked. Wilfred barks at the door.

"Everyone, back up," says Drew.

Drew kicks in the door. The window is smashed, and the children are not in their cribs. Ryan runs to the window and looks out. No one is in sight.

"Someone call 911!"shouts Ryan.

After Drew calls 911, the police arrive at Ryan and Kelly's house.

"Do you know anyone who has anything against you?" asks Officer Schroder, the main officer on the case.

"I can think of someone. My ex has a close friend who would do anything for him," Kelly tells the officer.

"What's his name?" asks Officer Schroder.

"Joe Dawson."

"Thank you. I will be sending a patrol car to watch over your house tonight.

"Thank you," Ryan says to Officer Schroder.

Officer Schroder leaves their house. Ryan and Kelly go back inside. Kelly falls to the floor. Ryan kneels down and wraps his arms around her. Catherine puts her hand over her mouth and cries.

"This is your fault, Kelly," Kristen says in an angry tone.  
"Drew, Jenna, will you take Kelly to your place for a while?" Ryan asks them.

"Of course," says Jenna.

Drew and Jenna escort Kelly out of the house. Wilfred gives Ryan a sad look and follows them out of the house.

"What did you just say, Kristen?" Ryan says in an angry tone.

"If you hadn't have met Kelly, none of this would have happened. You meet a woman with a past, feel sorry for her, fall in love with her, and look what happens! The past comes back to haunt her, making everyone else suffer!"

"This is not her fault! Whoever did this is the one responsible."

"But she brought this on! Kristen yells. She didn't give that guy what he wanted, and he came after her."

Ryan lunges at Kristen, but Dan grabs him.

"Ryan, that's enough!" Dan shouts.

"You're going to let her get away with this? Ryan asks his father. You know my wife is not in a position to be stressed out."

"No. I'm just disappointed you would let your anger go this far, Dan says to Ryan. He then turns to Kristen. Kristen, I would like a word with you please."

Dan takes Kristen's arm and walks her into the kitchen. Everyone else waits in the living room. Dan comes back into the living room a few minutes later.

"She has been drinking. I found an empty wine bottle in the bathroom garbage can. When she's in her right mind, I want you to talk to her, Ryan."

"I will," Ryan says to his father.

"I'm going to take her home," says Kristen's boyfriend.

Mike escorts Kristen home.

"I think your mother and I should head out, too. You know we are just a phone call away if you need anything," Dan says to Ryan.

Dan and Catherine leave the house. A few minutes later, Kelly comes back home. She walks into Ryan's arms and cries.

"I know this is hard, sweetie, but you need to relax. Kristen had been drinking when she said what she said," Ryan tells Kelly in a calm tone.

"I can't relax! Kelly shouts. Our son and nephew are out there somewhere! Who knows what could be happening to them right now!"

"I'm worried, too, but we shouldn't panic. Why don't you try falling asleep and maybe you will wake up to good news."

Ryan takes Kelly's hand and leads her to their bedroom. He tucks her in and kisses her forehead.

"Wake me up if you hear anything," Kelly says to Ryan.

"I will. Try to get some rest, sweetie."

Ryan leaves the bedroom and goes out into the living room.

An hour later…

Ryan is sitting in the living room, trying to watch television. His cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ryan. This is Officer Schroder. I have good news for you. We found Jackson and Josh. Joe Dawson took them. He is now in police custody."

"Oh, thank God!" Ryan says, relieved.

"I have Josh down at the police station. Mike already came to pick up Jackson."

"I will be on my way. Thank you so much."

Ryan hangs up the phone. He goes into the bedroom.

"Kelly, wake up! They found the boys!"

Kelly breathes a sigh of relief and tearfully embraces Ryan.

"I'm going to pick up Josh at the police station," Ryan tells Kelly.

"I want to come with you," Kelly says.

"Are you sure you are feeling up to it?"

"Yes. I am so relieved that the boys are ok."

Ryan and Kelly head to the police station to pick up Josh. When they get there, Officer Schroder is standing at the front desk with Josh in his arms. Ryan and Kelly take Josh and hold him close to them. They all cry together.

The next morning…

Kelly is at work while Ryan, Wilfred, and Josh are at home. Ryan is holding Josh while he and Wilfred are in the living room, discussing the previous night's happenings.

"I still can't believe all of this has happened to us," Ryan says.

"You've handled this very well. You were strong for Kelly and your entire family. I'm proud of you," Wilfred tells Ryan in a reassuring tone.

"I guess that saying is true: 'Sometimes you don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have.' Kelly is in no position to be stressed out, so I have to remain calm in all situations."

"You're right. You are a good husband and father."

"You really think so?" Ryan asks.

"I know so. Even though you are not Josh's biological father, you are raising and treating him like he is your own. You are a true man, Ryan. You always have been. It just took you awhile to find your inner strength."

"That means a lot to me. I've always doubted myself until I met you. Without you, I don't know where I'd be. I may not even be alive right now."

"Refresh my memory, how did we first meet?" Wilfred asks Ryan.

"Spencer was revving his motorcycle and you told him to shut up."

"Oh, that's right. Then you had to look after me."

"I'm glad Jenna brought you over. I found the best friend I ever had. Other than my wife, of course."

"And you found yourself. That's the most important thing."

"I'll never attempt suicide again. Life can't get any better than this."

"I couldn't be happier for you, Ryan. I was stupid for being jealous."

"It happens. I've been jealous before. At least we've put that behind us," Ryan says to Wilfred.

"If I ever get jealous again, put me in my place."

"And if I ever get depressed again, put me in my place."

"You got it," Wilfred tells Ryan.

Ryan and Wilfred shake hands. Then, Ryan turns on the television and he and Wilfred begin watching a Matt Damon movie.

.


End file.
